


O is for Ouch

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Series: Alphabet Drabble Series II [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Steve Should Know Better, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha quirked a brow. "You okay down there, Rogers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	O is for Ouch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/gifts).



> Written ages ago - just getting around to reposting from my journal.

Natasha quirked a brow. "You okay down there, Rogers?"

Steve grimaced, rolling into a sitting position. The situation seemed secure enough for the moment that he could spare the moment to recover. "I'm good."

"You don't sound so good. You know you shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I didn't want you to run off without saying hello again." Steve shook his head, pulling himself gingerly to his feet. "Ouch. There's dirty fighting, and then there's dirty fighting. I guess you’ve been schooled in both."

She tossed her hair, her expression neutral. "Why do you think I _wear_ stilettos?"


End file.
